Teenage Troubles
by FacinelliFan882639s
Summary: Alice and Esme go into a recuperation center for troubled teenagers. When Jasper and Carlisle, two twins with dark pasts of their own start confronting them, what do they do? T because i'm paranoid. Drug and child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Esme's POV

Great. I'd really done it now. Stuck in the "Troubled Teens Recovery Centre." I scoffed. RECOVERY, alright. more like making you insane until you really DO kill yourself. I walked in to meet my cell mate. She was a cute, pretty looking girl with medium to short length black hair and golden eyes. "Hey. What's up. I'm Esme." she shook my hand.

"I'm Alice. What're you in here for."

"I snapped in class. Tried to kill someone. My mom and dad abused me, but not too badly. I got into drugs pretty heavily, and self mutilation. Got anger management ?"

"Nice. I held a couple people hostage in my school. Didn't kill anyone. But my mom and dad abused me. I could never do anything right. got into drugs, self mutilation. some mental issues. It's all the same story."

I scoffed again. "Yeah. It is, isn't it?"

The guards came and took us for lunch, then. Across the cafeteria, we saw two blondes. One with short curly hair, the other with really short hair only about an inch off his head. The one with longer hair looked younger than the older one, but he was talking to the other in a soft voice, as if trying to calm him, or KEEP him calm. We, Alice and I, ignored them for a while, but them the older one punched the younger one, and the guards fell on him like wolves on a steak, pulling him off of the younger one. "Carlisle! chill out, man!" The other one yelped. The guards restrained him for a while, then let him sit down again.

When we went back to our rooms, and they blondes were right across from us. The older one was rattling the bars.  
"oh, god...please stop." He paced the cell twice, then rattled again. it went on for hours and hours.  
"WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT HIM UP?"

"HEY! DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY BROTHER! YOU DON'T KNOW HIM, YOU DONT KNOW WHAT HE'S BEEN THROUGH. SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"WE'VE ALL BEEN THROUGH A LOT, THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE CLANG AROUND ON BARS ALL NIGHT LONG!"

"Carlisle, sit down." he mumured, defeated. Carlisle curled up in the very corner of the room, rocking back and forth. I raised my eyebrow. "He's CRAZY."

"HE'S NOT CRAZY! IF YOU KNEW HALF THE THINGS THAT WENT ON IN HIS MIND, YOU'D UNDERSTAND!"

The next day, Alice and I decided to go for a walk in the little town-like setup they had on the northern side of the 'prison'. Walking by the salon, we saw The two blondes, the younger one holding Carlisle down into the chair while the barber hacked most of his hair off. I actually felt really bad for him.  
"I wonder what's wrong with him...?"

"The same thing that's wrong with ALL of us! Who cares, anyway, the freaks!"

"Alice....he might have had a worse past than all of us put together....we really DON'T know what he's been through, or what hell goes on in his mind..."

"Well...yeah..." We heard a loud frakus behind, and when we turned around, the younger one was trying to pull someone off of a shaking Carlisle. "Oh my god! What'd he do NOW." Alice groaned.

"We should go back and help." I rushed back, not waiting for an answer from Alice, and threw the attacker away from the blondes.

"What..?"

"I may be a bitch, but I can't just stand by and watch someone attack him." I turned to Carlisle. He was in a fetal position, his hands over his head.

"Don't touch him. He...he's not in a position for anyone else right now. Let me handle him."

"Ok...." I walked away, watching the younger one as he took Carlisle's hands away from his head and whisper something to him. I caught up with Alice again in our cell. "Do you know what the younger one's name is?"

She smiled and giggled. "Jasper."

I smirked. "what's all the giggling?"

"He asked me out. When you went to the bathroom during lunch."

"what did you say?"

"Yes, of course! he's cute!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, we had a cell switch. I was with crazy-bar-shaker Carlisle. And Alice was with overly-defensive-borderline-gay-for-my-brother Jasper. Carlisle just sat in the corner, curled up into a little ball. I had to admit, he was hot, but....crazy. "You talk?" he just shook his head. "CAN you talk?" He nodded. He stayed curled up all day, except when he was rattling the bars. That day at lunch, Alice and I sat together, and so did Jasper and Carlisle.

"Esme....Jasper told me about Carlisle today.....why he's like he is..."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah....you were right....he's been through a lot in his life...and he's only 20...Jasper's 17."

"what's wrong with him, then?"

"His mom died when Jasper was a few months old, and Carlisle's father beat him since he was three, so his father started beating him around the time his mother died. Anyway, Carlisle's got a lot of mental problems. One of them tourettes, which is why he rattles the bars. He's got like...deep depression and anxiety disorders and some thing that makes it hard for him to really express his emotions. Jasper and his dad got Carlisle a guitar for his birthday one year, and Carlisle's problems were less apparent. Jasper said that carlisle was like the normal Carlisle he knew. Even though their dad still beat them, Carlisle was ok...and so was Jasper. But.....Carlisle's dad broke his guitar over his head one night...and it all went downhill. Carlisle got into pretty heavy drugs...and his disorders got worse...and he tried to kill himself a lot....That's what got him here...Well, they both came when Jasper tried to kill his dad when he just...wouldn't stop beating them one night....and he just...couldn't take it anymore."

"...That's why Carlisle's such a mess...Did he snap....I mean...he's....you know..."

"No, he's not CRAZY, he's just...having a really hard time. They took him off all his medication, so he's...sparratic, to say the least. Everything's crashing down on him at once. Jasper thinks he imagines his father beating him, and it makes him nervous and anxious, and he thinks that everyone's going to hit him...He can't get out of that abused mindset, so he just...stays quiet and out of everyone's way. It doesn't help that he was bullied all through school, either. "

"Is he like....stupid?"

"No, Jasper says he's like...stupidly SMART. Like...he has MAJOR blonde moments, but you could give him an equation that could fill up a whole blackboard and he'd solve it. He's a really nice guy, too."

"Huh...I'll try to talk to him today....I mean...i could..." I blushed. "I....I mean....I could make his life a little better, at any rate...Not that it could really get much worse."

When we went back to our cells after lunch, Carlisle held the door open for me. So..he was one of THOSE nice guys. "How was lunch?" I asked, sitting down on the bed. He just shrugged, standing in the corner of the room. "Hey, don't be so nervous....sit down." Sweat was rolling down his forehead now, and I noticed he wouldn't even look at me. Did he think I was making fun of him? "Hey, hey...I'm not joking around about this." I tried to make sincerity pour from my voice. "What you went through is not cool. It's not funny. and it's not to be made fun OF. It's okay to be freaked. This place....it's like a jail. They even have CELLS, not rooms. If you wanna talk....I'm here."  
He nodded and climbed up onto his bed. He rattled the bars, but he didn't crawl in the corner at night. The next day I watched him sleep until ten in the morning, and then watched him dress. God. he was. sexy. His muscles rippled perfectly and almost shone in even the dim light. And his muscles. were huge. "Morning Carlisle."  
he nodded and sat down on the floor. "Are you going to sit with your brother at lunch today?" he looked at me suspisciously, then nodded. "How about you and your brother come sit with Alice and I. Your brother's going out with Alice, you know."  
He nodded, probably only at the last part, then blushed. "Ask your brother to, if you want to sit with us, but if you don't want to....then don't."  
He nodded and threw on a shirt and a pair of jeans. tight fitting. both of them. then, at lunch, to my surprise, he and Jasper wandered over to eat with us. "Hey, guys."  
"Hey." jasper smirked and sat next to alice, but still kept close to Carlisle.

"Jasper....I won't hurt him. You can trust me."

He nodded and backed off, allowing me to try to get Carlisle to talk without succeeding. "You know he only talks to people he knows and trusts. He won't say a WORD for anyone else."

"I noticed. I'm hoping I'll get him to talk to me, though."

"He might...I don't know..."

I simply sighed and ignored him. "Carlisle...what color was your daddy's hair?" I randomly thought of a question.

"B...blonde...." he mumured, just loud enough for us to hear, but no one else. Jasper was stunned.

"Carlisle....you trust her?"

"Y..yeah..." He was still almost silent, but he trusted me enough to talk to me, a big milestone. I stroked the back of his head. "Thanks. So you'll tak to me then, Carlisle?"  
Carlisle nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later, since we were well behaved, we got out. Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and I moved into a larger apartment together, and Carlisle actually talked a lot. He was pretty funny, and he was so, so sweet. Today was his birthday, and I was really excited to give him his gift. We were dating now, and, even though he really trusted me, we weren't sleeping in the same bed yet. I walked into his room, smiling. "Carlisle. wake up. Happy Birthday!"

He stirred from his sleep and sat up. His hair was getting longer, and now that he wasn't trying to pull it out in stress, we could let him grow it out. "Morning." He was in a Fall Out Boy shirt that clung to his chest and baggy sweatpants that he would probably trip over sooner or later.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." he leaned up and kissed me.

"Come out into the living room with me." I started in, and he followed. I heard him gasp when he saw the guitar case in the corner.  
"Oh my god!" He ran to the case, opened it, and took the dark wooded instrument out.

"well? Is it the right one?"

"Y...yeah..." He stuttered, running his hand softly over it. "th...thank you....Thank you...." he started tearing up, and he hugged me tight.

"Your welcome, Carlisle. With all you've been through, you deserve it."


End file.
